Call Me
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: After falling into the secret's of bedding women, can Darien Kelly aka the Doctor of Love find true love in one of his many conquests??? ** ok i suck at these, just read the story i promise you'll really like it.**


**Author's Notes: _For those of you that have read this before, I have revised it. For those of you whose reading it for the first time, I hope you enjoy it!!!!_  
- Sere-chan  
  
  
Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimers apply. Also have either borrowed or twisted a few scenes from several movies [Decue Biglow: Male Gigolo, American Pie, Coyote Ugly and Days of Thunder]. Call Me by Blondie aka Debbie Harry and can found on the soundtracks for 'The American Gigolo' and it's parody 'Decue Biglow: Male Gigolo'.**  
  
  
Call Me  
by Sere-chan ( tuxiesrabbit@msn.com )  
  
  
Prologue - Part One  
  
  
Sixteen year old Darien Kelly had been left alone again by his widowed father. Father had been either working over time at his office or had a date with another new girlfriend. He always felt so lonely by being left to himself in the big empty house. He didn't mind the peacefulness but sometimes it became too overwhemling.  
  
After overhearing a partial converstation one night, Darien had became curious as to why his father had always had a new girlfriend. So, one day when he was bored and nothing else to do, he decided to clean to up house. While he was cleaning his father's office a book fell to the floor and he picked it up off the floor and pocketed it to read later.  
  


* * *

  
Ten Years Later ...   
  
"Happy birthday, Darien! Happy birthday to you," chorused the whole bar of his friends.  
  
"And for our favorite 'Birthday Boy' free drinks on the house, all night long," exclaimed the male bartender.  
  
Darien looked at the waitress behind the bar.  
  
"I'd like a Roman Coke on the rocks," Darien said to her.  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I was you, Dare. You know whats going to happen next," responded Andrew.  
  
The waitress picked up the bull horn and yelled into it, "Do we serve ICE or WATER in this bar?"  
  
Her question was met with a cheer of, "Hell NO! H2O," from the patrons. And the waitress took the water sprayer from behind the bar and sprayed the customers as well as herself.   
  
Darien smiled as her white t-shirt became see-through from the water.  
  
"God, I love doing that," Darien said to himself in a hushed voice.  
  
"You are such a perv, Dare. One day you will meet your match. And when you do I hope she's even worse then you," replied Andrew.  
  
The waitress brought Darien his drink and winked him before she left.  
  


* * *

  
Six Hours Later ...   
  
Darien slipped out of the bar after doing that ten more times and got in his car and left. He was supposed to have left with Andrew who he left at the bar. Thinking that he could still drive properly, Darien attempted to make it home without a hitch.  
  
Halfway to his house, he noticed a pairing of flashing red and blue lights in his rearview mirror.  
  
'Of all the nights to get picked on,' thought Darien.  
  
"License and registration please, Sir," asked the female officer.  
  
"Hello, Babe! How's it hanging," said Darien while using his big midnight blue eyes as he looked at the female officer.  
  
His smelled breath smell of alcohol as he spoke. And could tell by his driving that he had had one too many tonight.  
  
"Step out of the vehicle please, Sir," requested the police officer.  
  
"You know if you want to get kinky all you have to do is ask," replied Darien as he opened his car door.  
  
After he closed the door behind him the officer lead him to a white line.  
  
"Walk the line please, Sir. With one foot in front of the other," said the officer.  
  
"I'd walk line for you anytime, Sweetheart," commented Darien.  
  
It didn't take the officer long to notice that the guy had a so-called pick up line for everything.  
  
"You know, Babe. You should pay me to go out with you sometime. I think we'd make one hell of a pair under the sheets," remarked Darien.  
  
Just as he finished talking was when the officer made up her mind. She turned around with his back facing her and put his hands over his head. Then began to frisk him for any loaded weapons.  
  
"You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law ... ," stater the officer. "At this time do you have any load or concealed weapons?"  
  
"Yes, I do," said Darien as he placed the officers hand on the hardened mass inbetween his legs.  
  
With that the officer pulled Darien's hand behind his back and placed a pair of silver handcuffs on them before she shoved him in the back of her car and drove off.  
  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  



End file.
